ShelbyWing Songfic: Dancing by Elisa
by MaryAliceBrandonWhitlockCullen
Summary: song is Dancing by Elisa. I do not own H.I.V.E. or the song. It is rated T for cutting.


Time is gonna take my mind and carry it far away where I can fly

**Shelby sat with her head in her hands and her knees pulled up to her chest. She couldn't believe it. Her whole world was being ripped from the palm of her hands.**

The depth of life will dim the temptation to live for you If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears

**And the worst part of it all was that the one person she felt she could talk to about anything seemed to be distant lately. She felt the wetness of tears sliding down her face hating the weakness it resembled.**

'cause it's all about love and I know better How life is a waving feather

**Was this just a cruel punishment? Her life? Everything was so picture perfect but it couldn't stay that way. Not forever. She felt so lost and hopeless. All alone in her own world. Not letting anyone, not even Wing in.**

So I put my arms around you around you And I know that I'll be leaving soon

**She heard a faint knock on the door and in entered Wing. She guessed H.I.V.E. mind was so used to seeing Wing it just let him in. He took one look at Shelby's tear stained face and rushed over sitting on the bed next to her. She just hugged him tightly as he just stroked her hair not bothering to say anything. If Shelby was crying it was bad. And it was because Shelby decided one way or another she had to get away from this all.**

My eyes are on you they're on you And you see that I can't stop shaking

**She was shaking with sobs and she hadn't moved for a good half hour. All she could think about is being so torn from where she was now to the place she needed to be.**

No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes

**She finally let go and cast her eyes downward in embarrassment letting him see her in this moment of need,**

'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath Oh could burst it if it were a bubble

**She held her breath waiting for him to speak, if a sound **

And I'd better dream if I have to struggle

**If this was going to be as hard as she thought it would be then why not dream of a better place.**

So I put my arms around you around you And I hope that I will do no wrong

**She just puts her arms around Wing again and he complies trying to soothe her. She dosent want to dissapoint him but if he found out her past he'd be disgusted.**

My eyes are on you they're on you And I hope that you won't hurt me

**She pulls away and studies his face. He wouldn't hurt her. Would he? Not like all the others in her life.**

I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you No need for anything but music

**Wing had to leave. He had to go to training with Raven and suddently Shelby was just as alone as before. She turned on her blackbox and set it to music. Music couldn't hurt her.**

Music's the reason why I know time still exists Time still exists Time still exists Time still exists

**She listens to the sound of the music flowing out of the blackbox and is comorted by the sound. She wasn't alone, she had the music. But that was never enough. **

So I put my arms around you around you And I hope that I will do no wrong

**Wing found out. He was looking at Shelby with what seemed to be fear in his eyes as he held the razor blades in his hands. He found her relief method and he slowly walks over and throws the blades into the trash and sits down next to her. She disappointed him but instead he just said.**

"**don't scare me like that"**

**And hugged her.**

My eyes are on you they're on you And I hope that you won't hurt me

**All of a sudden Qing uses his creepy ninja moves and grabs Shelby's arm. He rolls up the sleeves and stiffens when he sees all the cuts there. She hangs her head in shame but she cant do anything about it. **

So I put my arms around you around you And I hope that I will do no wrong My eyes are on you they're on you And I hope that you won't hurt me**Wing just pulls her into a hug and all at once she knows this boy will be her shield. He will protect her. And she loves him even more for that.**


End file.
